Amor a Primera Vista
by SpyTaku299
Summary: ¿Que se necesita para enamorarse? Nada, en realidad. Tan solo mirar en la direccion correcta en el momento equivocado


**Hola que tal amigos, hoy estaba por ponerme a escribir cuando esta idea no me dejaba en paz, la pensé algo corta, fue después de ver una película como a la 1 de la mañana, espero les guste, no están larga como me hubiera gustado pero esta todo lo que quiero expresar.**

* * *

**Amor a Primera Vista**

Siendo sincero no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, al parecer no tuve una infancia agradable. Me dijeron que fui capturado por contrabandistas y que la gente del centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de Janeiro logro rescatarme, me criaron durante un año como a cualquier otra ave, tenían la esperanza de que cuando aprendiera a volar regresara a la selva para vivir mi vida. Lamentablemente no fue así; aprendí a volar, pero no conocía nada de la selva y no quería irme. Los doctores del centro de conservación, dijeron algo sobre mi especie que era algo rara y que no podían mantenerme en cautiverio sin permisos, fue cuando uno de los tantos humanos que me cuido se ofreció a intentar hacer que regresara a la selva, ese humano se llama Tulio Monteiro.

Él tenía un apartamento con una vista a la selva y me llevo allá.

– Bien amiguito eres libre de ir a donde quieras, por allí está la selva – Dijo Tulio mientras apuntaba por su ventana. Yo solo lo podía mirar confundido, no quería irme.

Y así paso el tiempo me quede con Tulio, aunque no era su mascota, era su amigo y tenía la libertad de irme cuando quisiera, no vivía en una jaula como otras aves mascotas. Tulio me alimentaba y yo trataba de aprender cómo era la vida en la selva. Observaba detenidamente la selva desde la ventana del apartamento, veía a las aves volar, miraba como era su vida. Lo que observe no era la gran cosa, despertaban, buscaban comida, se protegían de los depredadores y descansaban. No parecía muy interesante.

Tulio se dio cuenta que pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo observando a las aves de la selva, un día me trajo un aparato humano, creo que se llaman binoculares, con ellos podía observar mejor a las aves. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta que su vida no era tan simple como pensaba. Los binoculares me permitieron ver más a fondo como era la vida silvestre.

Las aves de la selva se divertían mucho, hacían una especie de baile e incluso parecía que cantaban.

Había sido cautivado, quería saber más, aun cuando no me sentía listo decidí acercarme un poco a la selva para observar mejor. Poco a poco fui aprendiendo más y más de las aves silvestres, pero todo esto lo hacía sin que ninguna me viera, tenía miedo de que fueran a atacarme.

Seguí haciendo lo mismo durante un tiempo, cumplí 3 años de vida, prácticamente ya sabía cómo debía vivir un ave en la selva pero aun no me sentía seguro de ir a vivir allí. Fue entonces cuando la vi. Era un día cualquiera, ella llego volando confundiéndose con el cielo como si fuera un ángel, sus plumas eran como las mías, no había visto a otra ave tener las mismas plumas que yo. Me sentía interesado en saber de ella, no podía dejar de mirarla, entonces me di cuenta… fue… fue… amor a primera vista.

No podía negarlo me había enamorado, pero no sabía nada de ella, apenas si la había vista una vez. Me decidí a saber más de ella, aunque era muy probable que no me atreviera a hablarle nunca…

Tres años pasaron como si nada, yo seguía observando a esa ave, que se robó mi corazón, ya sabía muchas cosas de ella, también me di cuenta que ella solo venía a Rio de Janeiro por unos meses, después se iba y volvía a regresar el próximo año. La espera de su regreso fue horrible el primer año, pero después del segundo supuse que era parte de su rutina, siempre quise saber a dónde se iba después de estar en Rio o porque venía a Rio de Janeiro solo por unos meses. Aun cuando sabía tantas cosas de ella, seguía siendo un enigma.

Soñaba con saber su nombre, con atreverme a volar cerca de ella, con ser su amigo, no… no soñaba con ser su amigo, soñaba con ser algo más, pero después de haberla observado me di cuenta que todos los machos que se le acercaban no salían muy bien, era bastante ruda, pero sin importar el miedo que me inspiraba seguía enamorado de ella.

Es algo difícil de explicar cómo puedo estar enamorado de alguien de quien ni siquiera se su nombre. Sentía miedo, admiración, pero sobre todo amor.

En los 3 años que pase observándola, evite salir a volar, cuando ella se quedaba en Rio, no sabría que decirle si algún día me la llegara a topar. Cuando ella se iba lo primero que hacía era salir y sobrevolar la selva imaginando los lugares donde ella había estado, era feliz solamente con mi imaginación.

El solo pensar que algún día llegaría a atreverme a hablarle, me llenaba de miedo y de esperanza de que algo funcione entre los dos, pero no podía engañarme, era prácticamente imposible, ella no me conocía y posiblemente nunca lo haría, solo sería un sueño el poder hablar con ella.

"_Para aquella ave desconocida que se robó mi corazón, gracias por hacerme creer en el amor, no, no en el amor, en el amor a primera vista."_

* * *

**Si quieren saber qué película me inspiro esta idea, pues fue Paranoia, no estoy seguro como fue que esa película me dio esta idea en primer lugar, pero agradezco haberla visto anoche para dejarles este pequeño Os, espero haya sido de su agrado, no olviden decirme que les pareció.**

_Agradecimientos especiales a mi BetaReader, por su ayuda y por el summary, gracias KevinBlu._

**_Publicado el 4 de Marzo del 2014_**


End file.
